


Pirate Booty

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [29]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't you a little old for this?"<br/>"I'm doing this for him."<br/>"I don't think imaginary friends count."<br/>"He's hiding."<br/>"You expect me to believe that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Booty

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ **

**_GUYS, IF YOU’RE TAKING A CHILD TRICK OR TREATING OR BUYING CANDY OR REALLY GETTING CANDY FROM ANYWHERE_ **

**_CHECK IT_ **

**_PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CHECK ANY AND ALL CANDY YOU RECIEVE ON OR AROUND HALLOWEEN_ **

**_DO NOT EAT ANYTHING THAT HAS BEEN UNSEALED OR TAKEN OUT OF IT’S ORIGINAL PACKAGING.  DO NOT DRINK ANYTHING THAT YOU HAVE NOT MADE AT HOME OR BOUGHT YOURSELF.  DO NOT EAT ANYTHING HOME MADE.  DO NOT EAT ANYTHING THAT HAS BEEN RUFFLED, DISFIGURED, OR TAMPERED WITH.  PLEASE, PLEASE, CHECK EVERY SINGLE THING THAT YOU’RE PUTTING IN YOUR MOUTH.  THE PACKAGING SHOULD NOT BE LOOSE, THERE SHOULD BE NO PUNCTURE HOLES, THERE SHOULD BE NO CUTS OR TEARS.  NONE OF IT._ **

**_PLEASE BE SAFE THIS HALLOWEEN!!_ **

**_Thank you! -Star_ **

Mark kind of hated Halloween.  The whole Idea just seemed so ridiculous to him.  Costumes? Candy?  For what?  Commercialism?  He would rather be home and playing some horror games. 

Instead, he found himself in a dingy old pirate costume that he dragged from the pits of his closet and being dragged around the neighborhood heckling strangers for candy. 

His neighbors had a party to attend for Halloween and they were going to pay Mark to just stay at home with their son, Bryan.  Mark decided that he couldn't let the kid just sit there and watch his friends go out, so he went the extra mile to buy the kid a costume and take him trick-or-treating.

So, he sucked up his pride, put on the pirate costume, and made his way around the small town with Bryan at his side.   

An hour in and Mark was starting to enjoy himself and Bryan was laughing and talking excitedly to Mark about how his candy bucket was overflowing and Mark should really try harder because his bucket only had like two pieces in it.

"Do you want to switch with me?  I could hold the full one so you can get more candy." 

"No.  You'll eat it all." 

Regardless of the smartass comments, the kid was adorable and Mark was a little disappointed that his parents weren't there to see it. 

They should be the ones walking alongside their son in ridiculous pirate gear and laughing with him, but Mark wasn't one to judge. 

It was getting late and they had finally reached the last house before heading back to their own home to reap the rewards.  The house wasn't too terribly horrifying for Mark, but to Bryan, it seemed like Hell’s gates.  There were giant spiders, moving zombies, creepy sound effects, fog, and much more.  

"C’mon, Bryan.  I'll be right here beside you and there is nothing in there that can actually hurt you.  Everything is too afraid of me." 

"Then YOU go get the candy!"  He shoved at the bucket at Mark and ran to stand beside the tree at the end of the driveway.  

"Bryan.  Nothing is going to hurt you!  I'll be right here." 

Bryan shook his head no so fast that Mark could practically hear the bones crack.  Mark sighed and tried to ignore the blush that's forming on his face as he ignored the decorations and made his way up to the door.  Before knocking, he turned back to look at Bryan and a little hand stuck out from his hiding spot behind the tree and shooed Mark forward.

Alright then, Mark is so taking the good candy as payment.

Seconds after he knocked, the door flew open to reveal the hottest guy Mark had ever seen.  

Of course. 

Stunned a little, Mark didn't say anything for a moment and the guys raised his eyebrows, "Aren't you a little old for this?" 

Shaken out of his stupor, Mark says "I'm doing this for him." He spins to point at Bryan but the kid was nowhere in sight.  Leaving him to make a fool of himself. 

"I don't think imaginary friends count." 

"He's hiding." 

"You expect me to believe that?" 

Mark's eye twitched in irritation and he wanted to throw the damn bucket at the man before him.  Instead, he held it and yelled "TRICK OR TREAT" as loud as he could.  He then whispered, "C’mon, man.  I did NOT get in this costume and have my ass dragged around town for you to talk shit.  Just give me the damn candy."

The guy grinned at him and chuckled.  His eyes shifted to something behind Mark and his grin grew ever wider.

Motioning for Mark to stay still, the guy disappeared into the house which didn't make sense to Mark. Like why didn't they leave their candy by the door on Halloween night?  He came back with a handful of candy and a...pen?   

Stepping very close to Mark, he slipped the candy in the bucket and grabbed Mark's hand, scribbling a phone number and a name on the back of it. 

The guy, whose name was apparently Jack, judging from what he wrote on his hand, smiled at Mark.  "When you're done babysitting, call me.  We can sail the seas together." 

Mark nodded, a bit stunned and flustered.  Jack, smiling smugly, shut the door and Mark could hear footsteps fade away.  

He walked back to Bryan, took his hand, and they began to walk home in silence.  He snuck a piece of candy out of the bucket to munch on, but as he was about to swallow, Bryan spoke up in his best pirate impression "ARGH MATEY!! DID YOU STEAL ALL THE BOOTY??" 

Mark thought he was going to choke to death.


End file.
